Senpaiku Concon Complex?
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: Kashima merasa senpai nya kini tidak memperhatikannya, dan setelah diselidiki..senpainya itu Concon complex?


"Hei, jika seorang lelaki membeli boneka bagaimana ya?"

Mikoshiba, lelaki bersurai merah itu hanya menatap bingung kepada lelaki…eh…perempu….an yang tampan itu dengan tatapan bingung, "Boneka?"

"Iyaa..Boneka!",

"Boneka apa memangnya?" , balasnya lagi.

"Pokoknya boneka yang mini-mini itu! Yang seperti Penyihir!"

"B..b..boneka ya..?" , jawab Mikoshiba tampak gemetaran . "Ma…mana mungkin itu, Kashima!"

Perempuan (mungkin) yang biasa dipanggil Kashima itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, "Mana mungkin?",

"Ya! Pasti tidak mungkin! Ke..kecuali…kalau dia ingin memberikan itu untuk kado pacarnya. Atau…dia..itu….Lolicon". Sepertinya Mikoshiba tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"APAAA LOLICOOOOONNN?"

* * *

**SENPAIKU, CONCON COMPLEX ?**

_Disc: Izumi Tsubaki_

* * *

Hari yang cukup terik siang itu, namun tampaknya tidak menyurutkan semangat dari siswa-siswa di Roman School. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tampak seorang…perempuan (karena dia memakai rok mungkin) yang dikelilingi oleh perempuan lainnya(?) berjalan ke arah klub. Langkahnya berhenti begitu melihat salah seorang yang dikenalnya, yang teridentifikasikan sebagai senpai cebol baginya. Ya, orang itu….Hori-senpai. Ke..kenapa dia keluar dari ruangan itu?

"O….hime-sama, tampaknya ada yang harus kulakukan hari ini, aku harus mengurusi sesuatu, begitu selesai, aku akan menghampiri kalian. Jadi…tunggu aku, ya?" Kashima mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tentu saja dengan aura mawar putih yang membuat perempuan-perempuan….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAMI AKAN MENUNGGU KASHIMA-KUN!"

Dan seusai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kashima pun bergegas pergi ke ruangan klub drama itu. Dia cukup heran. Belakangan ini senpainya itu tampak sibuk sekali memikirkan sesuatu. Hari ini juga senpainya itu menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah jam segini tapi dia tidak memberikan layanan jemputan khusus(?) bagi Kashima seperti biasa. Dan tentunya kekerasan-kekerasan yang diterimanya juga tidak seintens kemarin-kemarin.

Etto…Kashima…kau...

Massochist?

Bermacam-macam spekulasi diotaknya pun bermunculan. 'Apa senpai benar-benar menginginkan obat menjadi tinggi? Obat penambah pertumbuhan? Atau obat untuk mengatasi traumanya terhadap box….atau….dia bingung memilih motif untuk s****k nya?...Atau dia masih kepikiran tentang menjadi seorang heroine?'

"Sebaiknya kutanya yang lain dulu kemana dia."

Kashima pun mencoba bertanya kepada salah satu temannya, "Etto barusan aku melihat senpai. Kemana ya dia?"

"Maksudmu Hori-chan ya?" kata lelaki bermata sipit. "Dia hari ini izin."

"I..izin?"

"Ya, Izin."

"IZIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN? SENPAI YANG ITU? YANG TIDAK PERNAH MEMBOLOS SEKALIPUN UNTUK LATIHAN ITU?", teriak Kashima dengan aura hitam yang susah dijelaskan saking abstraknya.

"Y..ya..", jawab orang itu gemetar.

"Aku juga izin hari ini senpai! Permisi!"

"T..tungguuuuuuu!"

Terlambat, Kashima tampaknya bernafsu untuk menstalkeri Hori-senpainya itu. Ditegaskan lagi, Hori-senpaiNYA.

* * *

Dengan kecepatan kilatnya, dia pun mulai membuntuti Hori Masayuki. Sebenarnya senpainya ini kemana sih?

Pria pendek dan bersurai kecoklatan itu memasuki Mall dengan diikuti oleh Kashima dibelakangnya. Tampaknya Hori-senpai itu tidak sadar kalau diikuti. Buktinya dia sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu. Sepertinya dia mencari semacam toko.

Langkah pria itu terhenti begitu memasuki sebuah toko. Dengan aura yang bling-bling dia pun menatap kotak-kotak pink itu. Kashima juga dengan tak kalah gesitnya memasuki toko itu. Dan alangkah kagetnya dia begitu membaca palang toko itu, "Toko…Boneka."

10%...

50%...

80%...

99%...

"APAAAA TOKO BONEKAAAA?"

Kashima membeku.

"Hm….sepertinya ini cocok."

Tak sengaja, dia mendengar gumaman dari senpainya itu. Dia pun mencari sudut mati agar dia bisa membuntuti Hori dengan leluasa.

"Ah, tapi yang ini juga manis. Jadi bingung. " , ujar Hori sambil memegang…

FIGUR BISHOUJOOO YANG TAMPAK SEPERTI ANAK-ANAK?

"Tapi yang ini terkesan seksi sih. Yang mana ya. Ah, ini keren juga, ini…dari tokusatsu ya..kalau tidak salah? Kurasa yang ini saja.", ujar Hori sambil memegang Figure…Ma**c** D*r*mi yang berwarna pink.

"A..APAAAA?"

Dengan riang Hori pun menuju kasir untuk membayar figure itu. Senyum Hori itu terpatri dengan jelas. Kashima tidak pernah melihat senpainya sesenang itu sebelumnya.

"Ja…jadi…senpai….suka…yang pendek dan unyu-unyu begitu?",gumamnya dengan shock ditambah patah hati.

* * *

Esok paginya, dia pun menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya kepada sahabatnya, Mikoshiba Mikoto, seorang lelaki tsundere dengan surai dan iris merah yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Hei, jika seorang lelaki membeli boneka bagaimana ya?"

Mikoshiba, hanya menatap bingung kepada Kashima, "Boneka?"

"Iyaa..Boneka!", jawab Kashima dengan ekspresi serius.

"Boneka apa memangnya?" , balasnya lagi.

"Pokoknya boneka yang mini-mini itu! Yang seperti Penyihir!"

"B..b..boneka ya..?" , jawab Mikoshiba tampak gemetaran . "Ma…mana mungkin itu, Kashima!"

"Mana mungkin?"

"Ya! Pasti tidak mungkin! Ke..kecuali…kalau dia ingin memberikan itu untuk kado pacarnya. Atau…dia..itu….Lolicon". Sepertinya Mikoshiba tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu (bukan tampak tetapi memang menyembunyikan sesuatu) .

"APAAA LOLICOOOOONNN?"

"Y-..y-..ya! Lolicon itu menyukai loli-loli. Lawannya itu shotacon. Itu sebutan bagi mereka yang menyukai seseorang yang lebih pendek atau yang lebih muda dari umurnya sendiri. " jawab Mikoshiba.

Kashima, kau tak merasa curiga dengan pengetahuan Mikorin akan istilah-istilah itu?

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" teriak Kashima sambil memukul meja.

Mikoshiba hanya cengo.

"Baiklah, akan kubuktikan THE POWER OF IKEMEN! AKAN KUKALAHKAN LOLI ATAU SHOTA ATAU SEMACAM NYA ITU!"

"Ta..ta…pi…", Mikoshiba mulai tidak mengerti ini.

"HANYA KARENA DIA PENDEK BUKAN BERARTI DIA MENYUKAI SESUATU YANG LEBIH PENDEK DARINYA! ORANG PENDEK HARUSNYA MENYUKAI YANG TINGGI! " teriak Kashima sambil menarik-narik kerah baju Mikoshiba.

"K…ka…kashi.."

"Aku tidak terima! Aku tidak terima!"

Kashima pun keluar dari kelas tanpa memperdulikan tatapan siswa-siswa lain dikelas itu. Sepertinya dia mulai termotivasi. Dan na'asnya, saking termotivasinya dia tak sengaja menabrak Nozaki, sehingga dia cukup terpelanting mengingat badan Nozaki yang besar itu.

"Ouch! Ittai. Gomen Nozaki.", dia mencoba berdiri.

"Daijoubu. Kau tak apa?" kata Nozaki dengan tatapan yang terlihat datar.

"NOZAKIIII! Yokatta na, aku berjumpa denganmu. Menurutmu apa yang akan disukai orang yang pendek?"

"Yang disukai..orang pendek? Kurasa mereka menyukai sesuatu yang membuat mereka terlihat tinggi."

"Yang terlihat tinggi ya. Hm."

* * *

Esoknya terlihat Hori yang sibuk menata panggung , mengingat empat hari lagi, klub drama yang ditanganinya akan menjadi pengisi acara disekolah itu. Dengan penuh semangat dia memaku kayu-kayu itu hingga…

"Senpaaaaiii!", teriak Kashima.

"Ap….apa…HWAAAAA!"

Tak sengaja, Kashima melanggar tangga yang dipakai oleh Hori sehingga Hori pun akan terjatuh….

"HORIIIII-CHAAAANNN!" teriak anggota klub drama lainnya.

Lima…

Empat…

Tiga..

Dua setengah….

Ah kelamaan.

Pluk. Hori-senpai pun terjatuh...Dia tak menyangka akan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya disini…didepan anggota klubnya.

Eh..tunggu…kenapa merasa dirinya tidak terhempas?

Perlahan, Hori pun membuka matanya, hingga dia menatap sosok yang dikenalnya, Kashima yang sedang….

MENGGENDONG NYA ALA BRIDAL STYLE?

"Tuhkan senpai, lebih enak memiliki badan tinggi…"

Kerutan didahinya pun bermunculan…

KASHIMAAAAAAAAA!

Sepatu pun melayang cantik diwajah Kashima.

* * *

"Ne, jadi kenapa Kashima-kun babak belur begitu?" tanya Sakura, perempuan manis dengan pita seperti Minnie Mouse tampak khawatir menatapnya.

"Ah, ada insiden kecil tadi. Oh, iya, Sakura. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya Kashima-kun?"

"Apa laki-laki yang membeli boneka perempuan pendek berkostum mengalami concon complex?"

"Concon complex?" , Sakura tampak berpikir. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar istilah itu. 'Ah, di Shoujo Manga nya Nozaki. Kalau tak salah Mikorin juga membicarakan itu kemarin.' , pikir Sakura.

"Un un!", Kashima mengangguk.

Sakura menggeleng.

Eh sebentar…bukannya Chiyo itu..pendek…dan…dia…

APAAAAA SENPAI MENYUKAINYA?

Mengingat senpainya itu dan Chiyo cukup akrab. Aish, harus dikonfirmasi ke Chiyo-chan nya ini. Harus!

"Etto….apa Chiyo-chan menyukai orang pendek?"

"Orang pendek?" Sakura tampaknya mulai bereaksi, wajahnya pun mulai memerah, "Ti..Tidak! Aku menyukai…orang yang..tingginya 190 cm!" jawabnya malu-malu.

Yes, sinyal oren bagi Kashima!"

"So..souka…", jawab Kashima sambil menatap langit sore itu.

* * *

Latihan di klub drama. Tampaknya Hori melihat anggotanya yang saling adu akting hingga…

"SENPAAAIII!"

"Nani, Kashi…ma?"

Hori hanya cengo melihat Kashima berjalan dengan membungkuk.

"Kenapa kau membungkuk begitu?"

"Biar setara dengan senpai yang pendek dan rata."

"KASHIMMMAAAAAAAA!"

Kamus tebal melayang indah menyentuh kepala Kashima.

* * *

Begitu selesai drama, Hori pun bersiap-siap pulang. Dengan gontai dia membuka lokernya dan menemukan sepucuk surat dan sepatu tante..tante?

Pasti

Ini

Dari…

_"__Ini sepatu model baru senpai. Dengan heels 15 cm_ (WHAT?) . _Aku harap senpai menyukainya 3."_

From:

Kashima

Kedutan muncul di dahi Hori untuk sekian kalinya.

KASHIIIIIMMMMMMAAAAAA!

* * *

"Tampaknya tidak ada perkembangan." Keluh Kashima pada Mikoshiba.

"He?", Mikoshiba memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada cara untuk memendekkan tubuh. Yang ada cara meninggikan tubuh."

"Sou.."

"Apa kau tau cara menyembuhkan concon complex itu?"

"Kurasa..jika…kau menyadarkan dia untuk memperbaiki keturunan mungkin itu bisa membuatnya sadar."

"Kau jenius Mikoshiba!"

Wajah Mikoshiba pun memanas.

Dengan semangat, akhirnya dia menuju ruang klub drama. Sepertinya saran aneh dari Mikoshiba tidak disaringnya dengan matang hingga….

Dia…

Memergorki…

Senpainya itu…

Membungkus figur kemarin dengan bungkus kado biru.

Dan terlihat banyak kerutan kertas dan…pita yang mencong-mencong.

"Senpai…."

"KAUUUUU! KAU KAN BELUM KUJEM..PU…", Senpainya itu pun menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya dia sengaja menyembunyikan ini.

* * *

"Ah, selesai."

Kashima telah selesai membungkus kado itu. Dan entah kenapa aura Kashima itu membuat kadonya pun mengeluarkan aura-aura mawar(?) . Sepertinya aura itu menular.

"Hah…Arigatou Kashima.", jawab Hori.

"Jadi, ini untuk saudara laki-lakimu senpai?"

"Ya, begitulah. Entah kenapa dia suka mengoleksi yang seperti ini."

"Jadi kau ingin menghadiahinya figure?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku sih tidak ingin membelinya . Tapi aku bingung mau memberi kado apa."

"Sou…" Kashima mengangguk bahagia. Syukurlah ternyata Hori-senpainya tidak mengidap concon.

"Ah, terima kasih telah membungkuskannya. O, iya." , Hori pun membongkar-bongkar plastik-plastiknyanya mencari sesuatu. Menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dia pun meemberikan plastik berwarna hijau. "Untukmu."

"Unt..tukku?"

"Ya, sepertinya ini cocok untukmu. Bukanya nanti saja ya."

"A..arigatou..senpai." , dia menerima ta situ dengan wajah berbinar dan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Douita.", jawab Hori sambil menepuk kepala Kashima.

Betapa senangnya Kashima hari itu, ternyata senpainya itu tidak mengalami concon complex. Ditambah lagi, dia mendapat kado dari Hori-senpai nya itu.

* * *

Ah, halo…Gomen ya jika telat balas dan lain-lainnya(?). Bu..bukannya aku pemalas ya, tapi…jaringannya tsun dan..membuka akunnya…mesti….pakai wifi kampus karena ada blok-blok gitu, hiks :')

Terimakasih atas support, kritik dan sarannya. Gomen lagi jika banya typo ato semacamnya. Hehehe. Kritik dan Masukan diterima kok.

Always Keep Faith. J

* * *

**OMAKE…**

"Jadi kau dapat hadiah?", tanya Mikoshiba.

"Iya hadiahnya keren!"

"He..?"

"Kostum untuk cosplay…Ultraman."

Mikoshiba terdiam.


End file.
